1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicles designed for transporting loads from one location to another. More particularly, this invention relates to conversion bodies especially adapted to be used in conjunction with a conventional tractor of a tractor-trailer combination.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, conventional tractor-trailer combinations comprise an eight-wheeled cargo or flatbed trailer which is towed by a ten-wheeled tractor via a "fifth wheel", as that term is commonly used in the industry. More particularly, the fifth wheel attachment mechanism comprises a fifth wheel pin, sometimes also referred to as a "king pin", rigidly fastened forwardly to the underside of the trailer to be towed. A fifth wheel plate is affixed to the frame of the tractor and includes a pin slot for receiving the king pin. During hook-up, the tractor is backed up to the trailer in alignment with the king pin such that the king pin engages into the slot in the fifth wheel. A locking mechanism in the fifth wheel secures the king pin from disengagement while allowing it to rotate during towing of the trailer.
The tractor-trailer combination as briefly discussed above is prevalent throughout the entire world. Standardization is commonplace, allowing one particular type of tractor to tow multitudes of trailers without altering the tractor or trailer except to possibly shift the fifth wheel forward or backward along the frame of the tractor to assure proper weight distribution. Indeed, the standardization of the tractors and trailers has been an influencing factor to truckers who wish to purchase a tractor and haul trailers of varying sorts on a contract basis. Consequently, many brokerage firms presently exist which broker and schedule trailer loads by individually owned tractors.
While a tractor and trailer combination is highly standardized, one particular disadvantage associated with the industry is the inability to use the tractor for any purpose other than hauling trailers. More specifically, during a period of inactivity, when the trucker is waiting to be brokered a new trailer-load for hauling, the tractor is unused, usually parked in the yard of the trucker's home. The same disadvantages associated with non-use of the tractor between loads is also quite acute in trucking fleets as there are always some tractors of the fleet which are not used and simply sit idle.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the tractor-trailer art.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for increasing the versatility of conventional tractors commonly used to tow only conventional trailers.
Another object of this invention is to provide an attachment means allowing a body to be removably mounted on the frame of a conventional tractor or truck having a fifth wheel affixed to its frame thereby increasing the versatility and use of conventional tractors and trucks, with the body comprising one of many possible commercial bodies such as a flatbed, a van-type body, a refrigerated van body, a utility body, a wrecker or boom-type body or many types of military bodies such as an ammunition carrier body, a personnel carrier body, a rocket-launcher body, a water/fuel hauling body, or cannon-mount bodies.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stand allowing the body containing the attachment means to be quickly and easily removed from the frame of the tractor and stored for subsequent use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stand which is positioned in a fixed location or which is wheeled allowing the stand to be transported from one location to another for loading or removing the body from the tractor.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure contained herein and in the above identified patents, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.